deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Styx
Styx is a deuteragonist from the video game, Of Orcs and Men, and he was the main protagonist of the games, Styx: Master of Shadows and Styx: Shards of Darkness. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Styx VS Black Star' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents ' *Akame (''Akame ga Kill!) *Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Blake Belladonna ('''RWBY) *Connor (Assassin's Creed) *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) *Flameslinger (Skylander) *Frog (Chrono Trigger) *Garrosh Hellscream (World of Warcraft) *Link (Legend of Zelda) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Nightwing (DC Comics) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (Medievil) History 'Styx ' was once a proud orc scholar of the third age, he was obsessed with amber, a mysterious liquid embedded with magical abilities that flowed from the world tree, on his birthday after his father crafted him a knife Styx set out into the world determined to find the world tree and learn its secrets. but Styx's obsession with amber had grown too much, it began to change him, transforming him from a tall proud orc to a tiny pathetic Rakash, but this only pushed Styx further to reaching his goal, he would find the world tree, steal the heart from it and find a way to turn him back to his once orc self. after 200 years Styx finally found the location of the world tree, the atrium of Akanash, a massive floating fortress of the human race. after finding his way inside Styx used his amber abilities to create a clone of himself in the catacombs of the atrium, after allowing himself to be captured Styx controlled the clone convincing him that he was the real Styx and ordering him to do his dirty work. but after Styx ordered the clone to free him from his cell him and his clone met face to face. Styx told him what he really was, a copy of himself, a mere pawn to be used. but Styx made a critical mistake, he had given the clone too much free will. the clone lashed out at Styx infuriated at him, but Styx impaled the copy leaving him to bleed out. the clone helped by an elf continued to reek havoc on Styx's plans eventually leading to a fateful showdown between master and creation, the clone held the heart of the tree in his grasp and destroyed it in front of him. as Styx prepared to finish off his creation. the clone fell into the amber lake and absorbed the entire lake, sending forth millions of clones to attack the original, thus Styx was killed by his own kin. after the fall of Akanash the original clone emerged, he had lost most of his memory but one thing he was sure of, was that his name was Styx Death battle info *Name: Styx *Age: 350 *Height:4'1 *Weight: Unknown *Race: Goblin *Occupation: Thief Powers and Abilities *Agility: Can leap abnormally high and dodge attacks at close range *Combat: While normally choosing to avoid a fight styx is very adapt at taking down opponents several times larger than he is, he can parry sword swings, arrows and fight hand-to-hand *stealth: Styx's greatest ally, he can sneak past enemies or stealth attack from behind, he can even remain undetected by roabies, giant insects with microscopic hearing *Amber abilities *Cloning: Styx can create a clone of himself to attack, distract or surprise his opponents. *Amber Vision: Can see through walls and obstacles, and sense the location of other beings *Invisibility *Teleportation *Superhuman durablity *Limitless stamina Equipment *Daggers (Carries up to Six) *Throwing knives *Acid Vials *Potion of Health *Amber Vial *Dwarvish Cologne *Wrist Mounted Crossbow (Iron and Poisnous Bolts) *Glassware *pocket sand *Acid Mines *Cloak of Invisblity *Alchehmist Toolbox *Amber Dagger Feats *Agile enough to dodge point blank crossbow bolts and blasts from magic scepters *Took down the queen of the roabies and a dwarf war golem *Completed the labyrinth, a maze of deadly traps and trials designed for highly skilled elves *Survived falling out of the tower of akansah and than having the entire tower fall on him *Undetectable by elves and roabies *Can resist quartz weapons that can control goblins *Survived being impaled *Fast enough to outrun arrows fired at him *Tanked a blast from a war golem's chest beam *Infiltrated and escaped from the most secure prison in Human territory *Outsmarted the dark elves, the most intelligent race *Beat Djarek in close quarters combat *Created the Goblin Race *Regarded as the greatest assassin in the world *killed his creator, the original Styx who was supposed to be superior to a clone like him ''Gallery'' '' jean-philippe-degosse-013-djarak-body01-002.jpg|Djarek johann-blais-styx-shards-of-darkness-concept-art-01.jpg|styx art maxresdefault (1).jpg|Queen of the Roabies remi-luizy-st2-golem-bs.jpg|Dwarf war golem s8-ee92ff2c8e215327628b42853e22e44c.jpg|styx ziplining thumb-1920-836386.jpg|styx 4th wall breaking maxresdefault (2).jpg|styx's crossbow styx-4.jpg|to be skilled or not be skilled, that is the qeustion, and fuck you is the answer! '' Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Acid Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Crossbow Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Amber Users